celestialdeadlockfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancillary Narrative 2
Marco Polo's Journal PLOT FOR INSPIRATION: Cast Away SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS/logline: This story begins with Marco hunting for food in Providence 6. Formerly Antartica, Providence 6 is now a global landfill. All garbage is delivered there through air presser tubes all over the providence. With all the garbage from all over the globe coming there humans and androids alike have been forced to move to a more habitable place in world. Marco and his family chose to stay because to them that was there land and thought that one day things will change back to the way it was before. Marco’s dad name him Marco because he thought it would be cool to have a son named Marco Polo. Not only that but new his son would do something special someday. But now, Marco’s entire family have died off due the hazardous conditions. Marco’s dad always told him he was stronger than the rest of his family. Since Marco is now alone, he has started to write down all his experiences in his homeland. Just in case if he died someone would know who lived here. Throughout his journey through Providence 6 Marco taught himself how to salvage through the garbage and put together the things he may need. Such as clothes, water filters, boats,etc. He’s even built himself a robot companion with the metal scraps from all the garbage that is powered by sunlight. He named him Scraps. When the evil gods come down earth and start attacking each Providence, Marco picks it up from the radio he has built. He realizes that none of the evil gods have come to Providence 6. He figured why would they come here because there were no humans to worship or fear them. Months went by and no signs of the evil gods on his land. Then one day he noticed a strange creature running on the ice. It was one of Hades’s minions. Hades is using Providence 6 to bring his minions and demons from the underworld. His horde of demons has almost covered the entire province. With Marco knowing the inevitable takeover of his land he begins to built himself an army of robots from the garbage he has collected for years. When the battle ensues Marco holds his own for about 45 minutes. It becomes to much for him and he realizes that in order to make his dad proud he needs to die defending his land. At the moment the final blow is delivered to Marco he sees a light from the middle of the horde. It one of these demigods he’s heard about. These demigods takes out most of the horde and drives Hades out of his land. GENRE: Action, Adventure, Drama PROTAGONIST: Marco Polo ANTAGONIST: Hades MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Scraps- Scraps is robot made by Marco from garbage to him cope with life on Providence 6. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: Providence 6 (formally Antarctica)- Global Landfill ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: * Origin Story — Character: This tells the story of Marco Polo navigating through a hazardous and inhabitable land. * Storyworld Reveal: It dives deep into Providence 6 (formally Antarctica) after the gods arrive. TARGET MARKET: The target market is males 19-40 THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: Males 19-40 go camping. This is a camping movie in world where there are no humans, barely even animals, and no vegetation. MEDIUM: Journal WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: It makes the viewer interested in our character through his own experiences in journal entries. PLATFORM: Podcast/Radio Show WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: Viewers can take this anywhere with apps like Soundcloud, Ipodcast, and Youtube.